In an elevator group control system that controls plural elevator cars, assignment of an elevator car is to assign one of the plural elevator cars to a user according to a user's destination floor, in consideration of dynamic situations of the plural elevator cars.
In an elevator group control system that controls plural elevator cars as one group, a conventional apparatus for registering an elevator hall call includes elevator hall destination registering means, provided at an elevator hall, for designating a user's destination floor; and assigned elevator car display means for displaying an elevator car to which a destination floor is assigned when the destination floor is registered using this elevator hall call destination registering means (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
Also, it is disclosed that when such an assignment is performed, algorithm for an elevator group control device is used to display a user's destination floor on a display unit installed in an elevator hall (refer to Patent Document 2, for example).
It is further disclosed that a user's destination floor is registered not only in an elevator hall, but also at a security gate in the entrance hall. When a building user passes through the gate, the user's destination floor information is entered into an elevator group control system and thereby an assigned elevator car to the user's destination floor is displayed on a display unit for assigned car information, installed at the gate (refer to Patent Document 3, for example).